Equestria
Equestria is the land in which My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic takes place. The population consists largely of intelligent, talking animals, ponies being the most prominent. Equestria is co-ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. History Long ago, Equestria was ruled by Celestia, who brought out the sun during day, and Luna, who brought out the moon at night. Luna eventually started to become bitter and envious since the ponies would sleep through her nights. Her growing jealousy transformed her into a shadowy figure named Nightmare Moon, and she was determined to make the night last forever. After her attempt to bring eternal night to the world, Celestia was forced to seal Luna away within the moon where she remained for a thousand years. Nightmare Moon eventually broke free, and tried to bring about eternal night once again. She was stopped this time by Celestia's student, Twilight Sparkle, and her five friends, who harnessed the Elements of Harmony to defeat her. Afterwards, Celestia offered Luna forgiveness, and Luna and Celestia now rule together once more. Since then, peace has generally been maintained, though various minor incidents have cropped up in and around Ponyville. Regions Canterlot Canterlot is home to the royal palace of Princess Celestia. It is also the former home of Twilight Sparkle before she was relocated to Ponyville. Cloudsdale Cloudsdale is a city in the sky where the Best Young Flyer competition takes place and where Equestria's weather is made. Only pegasus ponies live and work there since non-pegasus ponies cannot stand on clouds. Ponyville Ponyville is the main setting of the series. Ponyville was founded by Earth ponies although over time various forms of ponies have started living in Ponyville. Everfree Forest The Everfree Forest is located outside of Ponyville. It appears not to be bound by the same laws as the rest of Equestria since plants grow, animals care for themselves and the weather changes without the help of ponies. It is also home to some strange creatures, including the Ursa Major and Minor, and the parasprites, just to name a few. There are some major locations inside Everfree Forest: *'Zecora's home' *'Froggy-Bottom Bog' - A mucky swamp. Thick bubbling mud, steep cliffs, and a hydra, among other dangers, exist there *'The Ursas' cave' *'The Ruins of the Ancient Pony Sisters' - Where Twilight Sparkle and the others found the Elements of Harmony and defeated Nightmare Moon, turning her back into Princess Luna Fillydelphia Fillydelphia is briefly mentioned by Celestia is Swarm of the Century where there is supposedly an infestation much like the Parasprite one that recently happened in Ponyville. The show's creator originally wanted to use the name for the main setting of the show but was asked to change it. Hoofington Hoofington is a village mentioned by Trixie as the site of her alleged battle with an ursa. The closest real-world name reported so far is "Huffington," which is a last name used in a blog title imitating a community newspaper. Whitetail Wood A lovely forest near Ponyville. Unlike Everfree Forest, it is completely under ponies' control. Tree sap is harvested there. Trottingham Mentioned in Stare Master, seems to be a take on either Nottingham or Tottenham, a city in England and district of London respectively. Festivals and special events : Main article: Festivals and special events Among the events observed in Equestria are The Grand Galloping Gala, Summer Sun Celebration, Running of the Leaves and Winter Wrap-up. Triva *According to a post by Lauren Faust on DeviantArt, the Everfree Forest is west of Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres is southwest, and Fluttershy's cottage and meadow are north of the orchard on the edge of the Everfree. Canterlot is northeast of Ponyville, and, based on the ending of the episode Swarm of the Century, Fillydelphia would be somewhere south of both of them. Category:Locations